The Homecoming
by Assumpta Fitzgerald
Summary: Peter and Assumpta return to Ballyk, only to find that some people will do anything, and I mean anything, to destroy their happiness..please R/R!


After four months of living in Dublin, Peter and Assumpta finally come back home. Although happy with their news, they are both dreading the response to the biggest scandal to ever hit the small, rural Irish village. In the midst of it, an unwanted visitor from Assumpta's past turns up and reopens a painful wound from her closely guarded history. In the process, he destroys both Assumpta and Peter's future.  
  
Scene- Interior Fitzgerald's pub, early Sunday morning. Peter and Assumpta arrived last night, but no-one knows except Niamh. Even she, however, does not know of Assumpta's pregnancy. The pub isn't to open for a couple of hours, so they decide to unpack before the noontime lunch rush. Assumpta is moving boxes up the stairs, and Peter, having become overprotective, is watching her like a hawk.   
"Assumpta..you know what the doctor said about taking it easy..." Peter admonished.  
She turned and gave him a withering glance, her eyes sparkling with contempt.   
"Listen to me, you're having a baby, you need to rest!"   
"You can't even tell yet, Peter." Assumpta sighed.   
She let her hands rest on her lavender sweater which now had a noticeable bulge beneath it.   
"Yes, you can." he contradicted her, looking pointedly at the slight change.   
"You cannot." she said, staring into his eyes with a scowl on her face.   
"Assumpta, go sit down, I'll unpack!" he ordered, looking hard into her eyes.   
"Peter, I can still move, you know..." she said, glaring at him with a hint of a smile on her lips. "I'm not an invalid yet, you'll have plenty of time to watch me sit in chairs and not help you with anything." she laughed. "I can move these boxes, trust me."   
"Why am I not surprised? You were always my stubborn woman, weren't you?" Peter laughed.   
"I'm not your 'woman'!" she hooted indignantly, glaring at him sharply, "I'm your WIFE, and I'm still moving these boxes whether you like it or not."   
Peter suddenly became rather businesslike.   
"No. I won't hear of it. Go up to our room and lie down. You could lose the baby if you stress yourself too much, you know. We don't want that happening." he insisted as he came over to her.   
He wrapped his hands around Assumpta's waist and gave her a long, slow kiss. "Rest for awhile, then when the bar opens I'll call you." his voice softened just a bit.   
"Peter...."Assumpta sighed heavily as she broke the embrace and looked him in the eye. "I'm fine, really!"   
She was beginning to get annoyed. "When I need to lie down, I will, okay?"  
Peter looked at her, still determined to get his way. "Assumpta..." he warned her.  
Her frosty emerald eyes glared at him, and her lips were in a tight line. "Peter...".   
"Do you need my help going up the-"  
"I'm fine!" Assumpta cast Peter a disgusted look from the landing. "I'll lie down, but not 'cause you told me I should. Because I'm tired." she couldn't help adding.  
"Fine. I'll get the bar ready, and you can help serve when we open." Peter looked satisfied. "Okay?"  
"Sure. Call me?"   
"Yeah."   
"Peter..." she said, looking down on him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." Assumpta smiled.  
"Love you too, now get some rest!" he looked at her sternly.  
"Oh what I wouldn't give for a tea towel." Assumpta laughed. "Or some tea for that matter..."   
"Assumpta, you know what the doc said about caffeine..." Peter cautioned.  
She gave a disgusted growl and said, "Peter, if you say one more word..."  
"I'm done."  
"Good."   
And with that, Assumpta disappeared from Peter's view into their bedroom.   
Three hours later, the bar was as close to spotless as one could imagine, and Peter was satisfied with the work he had done. He decided to go check on Assumpta, and tell her that it was almost time for the pub to open.   
He walked up the stairs to their room, and found the door was open. He crossed the floor to the bed, where his wife was sleeping soundly with the duvet pulled over her so that only her face was showing. He sat down lightly on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, careful not to wake her.   
"I love you more than life itself, Assumpta," he whispered, gazing at her sleeping face. "I just wanted you to know that before I'm edged out by...competitors." he added, giving her a light kiss.  
Assumpta's eyelids opened slowly as she said softly, "Well, not to worry, Peter, you'll have plenty of time before you have to worry about the competitors."   
"Yeah, you're right." he smiled at her and kissed her again. "I love you, Assumpta."   
"I love you too." she answered, shifting position and fluffing the pillows so she could sit up.  
"And," she said, looking down, "I love you too, you remember that when you're older, okay? Hopefully I'll have my first scan coming up in the near future so your mummy and daddy can see what you look like." she smiled.   
"Assumpta?" Peter said in a hushed voice, letting his hands rest on hers.   
"Yeah?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
"What will we tell everyone?"   
Assumpta made a face. "About us?"  
"Yeah, about us." he said, "They'll want an explanation, you know."  
"Yes..." Assumpta said, her voice distant. "I know..."  
Downstairs the pub door opened, and a familiar voice called out. "Anyone up there?"  
The creak of a barstool was heard, and Assumpta grimaced.  
"Nothing like advanced warning, is there?" she said sardonically.   
"Nope.."  
Assumpta groaned as she tried to get up. "Great," she said, "If I need help now...."  
"Don't worry, I'll help." Peter offered, helping her up.   
"Thanks."  
"Anyone up there? Niamh! Pint please!" the voice demanded.   
"Padraig.." Assumpta hissed, making a face.   
"Well, with my luck I'd have expected Father Mac, myself."  
"Don't jinx it, Peter," Assumpta held up a warning finger, "I am in a very delicate condition you know."  
"I know." he said, giving her a soft kiss.   
Assumpta carefully made her way down the stairs. "Let me handle it."  
Peter nodded.  
"NIAMH!" Padraig yelled, "If you're here, bang a glass or something, because I'm heading out!"   
Assumpta sighed, glad she didn't have to reveal everything just yet. "Yes, leave." she said under her breath.   
She watched the door close, and saw Padraig make his way down the road. "I wonder who left the door open.." she wondered out loud.  
"Oh, that would be me, I'm afraid." Peter called.   
"Peter!" Assumpta sighed, "No wonder he just came traipsing in here!"  
'Assumpta, it's noon, the pub's open."  
"So it is..." she muttered, looking at her watch and going behind the bar.  
"Peter, could you go down to the cellar to bring up some more Guinness please? The tap's nearly dry."   
She suddenly looked lost in her thoughts, then shook her head. "After what happened the last time I went down there-"  
"Don't remind me, Assumpta... just don't remind me." Peter warned, coming behind her and giving her a kiss. "If I have anything to say about it, you are not EVER going down there again in your life."   
She looked up at him. "You're not joking, are you?"   
"Assumpta, why in the world would I be joking?!" Peter looked shocked. "Do you know how close I came to losing you that night?!"   
Assumpta just gazed into his eyes, which held the glimmer of a few tears. She hugged him and kissed him soundly. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, Peter," she said, her voice breaking, "I never meant to.."   
"Assumpta...stress...." Peter cautioned.   
"I know, Dr. Clifford," she laughed, "I'll stop, now go down to the cellar and get that Guinness before I have to throttle you with this tea towel!"   
She whipped the towel from over her shoulder and smacked him with it.  
"Ah, how I missed doing that." Assumpta smiled devilishly at Peter and twirled the towel around in the air with her hand.   
"I sure don't." Peter eyed Assumpta carefully and laughed, going down to the cellar.   
"Go on, when the regulars find out what we did they'll be needing a lot more Guinness then what's up here at the moment, and we want to get them as drunk as possible so they can take the news better."   
"Assumpta!" Peter's eyes widened.   
"Joking, Peter." Assumpta cracked a smile.   
"Oh. Well, okay then." Peter said as he disappeared into the cellar.  
Assumpta set herself to polishing the bar just one more time out of habit before the regulars arrived. She hummed to herself as she worked, happy that she didn't have to hide anything anymore. She could reveal everything without feeling guilty, because the man she loved was right there beside her.   
No sooner had she sat down in the stool behind the bar to gain a bit of respite did the door open. The first faces she saw were Padraig and Brendan, followed by Siobhan and Niamh, with Kieran in tow.   
"Welcome home, Assumpta!" the lot chorused happily.   
"Aunt 'Sumpta!" Kieran exclaimed, toddling over to the bar to give Assumpta a hug.   
She swooped the little boy up in her arms and hugged him. "Kieran!" she kissed him on the cheek and let him down to the floor. "You've gotten so big!"  
"I'm fwee." he said, holding up three chubby fingers to show her.  
"So I see, Kieran! You're getting to be a big boy!"   
Assumpta was genuinely shocked, and her eyes widened in surprise. She looked over at Niamh, who was positively beaming with delight. Niamh ran behind the bar and gave her best friend a gigantic hug.  
"I couldn't resist telling everyone you were back!" she said excitedly.   
"Yeah, well..." Assumpta managed a feeble smile, and shooed her out of the bar.  
"Assumpta Fitzgerald, you were up there all this time?" Padraig asked, laughing.  
"Yeah, I was." she said with a smile, "I didn't want to show any favoritism by letting you welcome me back first, you know."   
"Oh, of course not." Padraig grinned. "Welcome back, now, where's my usual?"   
"The life of a publican never ceases..." Assumpta said with a dry laugh as she turned away from the regulars to get a glass.   
"So Miss Fitzgerald," Brendan asked, "What kept you away from all of us all this time?"  
Assumpta tried not to show her insecurity, and instead forced a smile. "I've been having the time of my life in Dublin..."  
"Dublin, is it? Too high and mighty for us in Ballyk, eh, Assumpta?" Siobhan joked.  
"I just found something there I've wanted for a very long time, that's all." she said tersely.   
The regulars seemed to accept that. Assumpta sighed in relief and went on pulling everyone's drinks.   
"You know that Father Clifford up and went, didn't you, Assumpta?" Padraig spoke up.   
This was dangerous territory. Very dangerous. Assumpta decided to play innocent. "No, I hadn't heard, when?"  
"Around the same time you did, I believe. Quite strange." Brendan said.   
His eyes held a knowing glint, and that made Assumpta very nervous.   
She hoped her face remained passive...inside she was panicking. She was grateful her face was hidden from the lot behind her. She turned and handed everyone their drinks, and saw Niamh raise an eyebrow.  
Assumpta flashed her a look of warning as to say, "Don't say a word."   
Niamh looked at her and shrugged as if to say, "You'll have to tell them sometime."  
She nodded.  
"Yeah, the new fella doesn't come close." Padraig spoke up, shaking his head. "Father Clifford was one of a kind."  
Brendan nodded. "You know he didn't even say goodbye?" he shook his head. "Well, just between us, I have to say he didn't really have the will to be a priest."   
Siobhan glared at him. "Like you would?"  
That shut him up and he went on sipping his pint.  
There was an unusual silence in the air at the bar. Just then, the sunlight caught Assumpta's wedding ring, and it shot off a rainbow across the wall. Siobhan was the first to notice it.  
"Assumpta, what's that on your hand there?" she asked, looking at Assumpta's hand.  
"My wedding ring, Siobhan, it's always been there.." Assumpta laughed it off, trying to get her away from the subject.   
"Not that one it hasn't." she said. "The one before was smaller."  
"I've just been away too long." Assumpta stammered. "You've forgotten how big it really was."  
Siobhan looked warily at her and shook her head.   
All of a sudden, Peter's voice called up from the cellar. "Assumpta, love, how many kegs are you needing?"   
"Oh, God.." Assumpta said under her breath.   
"What was that noise, Assumpta?" Brendan inquired. "Down in the cellar?"  
"Oh, that, well.... nothing." she lied.   
They all gave her questioning looks and returned to their drinks.  
"How've you been, Assumpta?" Siobhan asked nonchalantly, taking a sip of her orange juice. She was still looking suspiciously at Assumpta's wedding ring.   
"Oh, busy...extremely busy..." she trailed off, shifting awkwardly. Trying not to look down at the evidence, she busied herself in rubbing the already spotless countertop.   
Padraig was quick to catch up on Assumpta's uneasiness and looked her in the eye.   
"'Sumpta, you're going to bore a hole through the bar if you keep rubbing it any longer."   
Assumpta set the rag down and sighed, putting a hand on her stomach.   
Just at that moment, Peter came up from the cellar. "Assumpta, love, are you deaf? I asked you how many kegs you wanted."   
He was completely oblivious to the crowd of stunned regulars behind him as he let his lips find her neck and kissed her passionately.   
"Everything okay?" he asked, wrapping his hands lovingly around her waist.  
Assumpta blushed furiously and broke away, causing Peter to look behind him. Padraig loudly cleared his throat. Siobhan let out a whimper of shock.   
"Oh, my God..." Siobhan gasped, almost forgetting to swallow her drink and nearly choking on it in the process. "Father!"  
"Siobhan!" Peter exclaimed, looking flustered.  
"Father?!?" Brendan gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"Umm, I'm, I rented a room, I'm back in town now..." he lied.   
"Obviously renting a room has some extra benefits...ordinarily I would think shagging the landlady would be extra." growled Brendan.  
Assumpta heard that and shot him her trademark knifelike glare.   
Brendan returned it. He swallowed his drink then continued, looking straight at Peter.   
"You still haven't answered me, Peter, what in God's name are you doing here?"   
Peter remained silent, trying to think of a good excuse that wouldn't get him killed.   
Assumpta looked uncharacteristically awkward and she saw that Niamh had a pained expression.   
"Kissing his wife." Assumpta said, looking each of them in the eye. "Siobhan's right, that's not Leo's wedding ring, it's Peter's. We got married in Dublin right after I left...."   
Peter followed his wife's lead and looked at everyone with an expression that was half stricken, half smiling.   
"And we have some news that we are very happy about...." Assumpta continued, coming out from behind the bar, letting the regulars see her for the first time.  
Even at this early stage in her pregnancy, she had still changed enough for the regulars to pick up on it, and she waited for their reactions. They soon came.   
"Assumpta Fitzgerald!" Padraig said, raising his eyebrows. "You're havin' a child?"   
"With the priest, no less." Brendan remarked under his breath.  
She shot both of the men her patented look of contempt. "It's Assumpta Clifford, now, Padraig." she growled.   
"And what? Do I not look like mother material to you? Do you think this is a joke? Because it's not, I assure you."   
Padraig became sullen and looked into his pint.  
Assumpta was seething. She glared at him for a moment then turned to Brendan.   
"Oh, and by the way, Brendan, Peter resigned from the priesthood 4 months ago and our marriage is perfectly legal. That makes us having a child perfectly legal as well."   
Everyone looked awkward as they shifted their gaze from the publican to their former priest and back again. The only noises in the pub were Padraig putting down his drink and Assumpta's breathing.   
Assumpta was fuming, but she tried to regain her composure.  
"Okay, you all, here's usually the part where you tell us 'Congratulations, Assumpta, congratulations Peter, I'm delighted for the both of you..'." Assumpta said, her voice frosty. "Is it that hard to be happy for us; that difficult to shut your traps and at least PRETEND to support us in this?"   
She was now tearing up, and made a grab for the tissue box on the bar.   
Peter squeezed her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Assumpta, they just don't know what to say, sweetheart. In their minds, I'm still a priest, and you're married to Leo. Give it time, they'll be overjoyed for us soon, I promise."   
He dabbed her tears from her eyes and kissed her softly.   
Assumpta noticed nobody had deferred their wary glances. "Oh would you all ever bog off?" she said bitterly. "Is it that much of a shock to you,of all people, to see Peter and I in love? I would've expected this from Father Mac, Kathleen, sure, of course, but all of you?"   
She bit her lip to keep tears out. She glared at the lot and waited for an answer. None came.   
"Fine!" she screeched, letting the tears flow freely now. "Perfect, all of you! I can't believe a one of you, I just can't. The one time in my life that I am truly happy, you can't find it in your heart to share in my happiness, can you? This is unbelievable!"   
She waited for a moment, casting one final knifelike glance at the regulars then stormed up the stairs, crying heavily. She didn't look down, and a moment later, the door to her room slammed with a thud so hard even the walls shook.   
"Assumpta!" Niamh called, already on her way up the stairs. She turned to Peter and said, "I'm sorry, Peter, really I am."   
"You knew, Niamh, why didn't you tell them?" he said quietly. "You knew!"   
The regulars' interest was perked as they found out this new bit of information and they turned to where Peter and Niamh were talking in reception, listening intently while drinking their coffee and pints.   
"Peter, I knew the pair of ya' were married. That's it. I didn't know that Assumpta was pregnant, if that's what you mean! That's a shock to all of us!"  
"Shock?" Peter shook his head. He was fuming.  
"Assumpta was right, I can't believe any of you. She wanted to tell you we'd gotten married because you were her best friend, and she knew you would support us. We should have never come back, you know it? We thought you of ALL people would support us in this. We were wrong, obviously."   
"Peter, I didn't mean that..." Niamh said weakly.   
"Sure." Peter muttered.   
She gave him a look of defeat and proceeded up the stairs. Peter shook his head, then turned to the stunned crowd of regulars.   
Niamh reached Assumpta's door and knocked softly. "Assumpta, we need to talk..."   
"Get the hell away from me, Niamh!" Assumpta's teary voice came from the other side of the door.   
"Assumpta, don't speak that way to me, I'm your best friend!"   
"Really? Oh, well, don't you think a friend would've at least congratulated me? Don't you think, Niamh?" Assumpta's tone was sarcastic and dripped with bitterness.   
"No, Assumpta, that's the problem, I don't think. I'm happy for you, I think it's grand that you and Fath-...Peter are having a baby!" Niamh said cheerily.   
She noted as soon as she said it that she had made a mistake.  
"No, you don't. You're just saying that so I'll let you come in and then you can tell me how wrong I am for seducing an ex priest and most likely going to hell....although, I wouldn't bother, given my track record, right, Niamh? 'Always wanting what I can't have'? Isn't that what you said?!" Assumpta growled.  
Niamh sighed, and tried again. "Assumpta, you're my best friend!"   
"You already said that."  
"Well, so I did, but it's true, isn't it? And you didn't seduce him, he loved you anyway! It was obvious from the first moment he set foot in Ballykay, you know that."   
"Maybe." Assumpta wasn't showing any signs of letting up. "Are you going to leave if I don't open this door?"   
"No."  
She groaned. "Well, fine. Come in, then."  
Assumpta gave a weary sigh and watched from her bed as Niamh opened the door.   
Niamh crossed the floor and sat next to Assumpta on her bed. She noticed the box of tissues was beside her and Assumpta was carelessly wiping tears from her eyes. Niamh gave her friend a hug and handed her another tissue.   
"Assumpta, I'm sorry, really I am."   
Assumpta turned her head up to Niamh and looked her in the eyes. "Really?"  
Niamh's tone was sincere. "Really. How far along are you, then?"   
"I'll have to go to Doc Ryan in the future to figure that out. But the doctor in Dublin said I was about three.."  
Assumpta smiled and lay her hands on her lap.  
"Assumpta!" Niamh's eyes widened.  
"What?"  
"You were here three months ago." Niamh answered, looking at her with a shocked expression.   
"Your point?" she snapped, her signal saying that she didn't want to pursue this subject any farther than she had to.  
" Oh!" Niamh exclaimed.  
"Oh?" Assumpta asked her.  
"Well, did anything, you know, happen?" Niamh asked coyly, "Between you and Father Clif--...Peter?"   
"Niamh!" Assumpta glared at her.   
"Well!"   
"Shut up, Niamh." Assumpta said darkly.  
"Okay, okay, never mind." she said, smiling at her.   
"It's great, Niamh."  
"What's great?" Niamh asked.  
"This, the whole baby thing. It's amazing." she answered. "I never thought I'd actually experience it, you know? You know, becoming the village laughingstock- the bitter young publican, destined to die alone...."   
Suddenly, Assumpta found she was having to choke back tears. It took her a minute to regain her composure and continue. "But things don't ever turn out the way one plans them."  
"Obviously!" Niamh said, glancing at Assumpta and smiling. "Speaking of Leo, aren't you still technically married to him?" her face turned serious.   
"No. I had it annulled two weeks after I...after the accident."   
Assumpta paused and took a deep breath.   
"I realised that I couldn't stay like that, Niamh. If I'd stayed married to Leo, I would've suffered and I definitely wouldn't be having a baby, that's for sure!" she smiled . "I realised that I needed to live my life the way I wanted. I knew I had to marry Peter whether the Church liked it or not."  
"Did he put up a fight?"   
"No...there was just a letter in the post.... saying it never existed, and I left it at that..."  
"So you haven't spoken with Leo since then?"   
"For goodness sake, Niamh, what's with the Twenty Questions all of a sudden?" Assumpta exclaimed, looking over at her friend.  
"Nothing, I just...well...I find it hard to believe Leo would just leave you without a fight, Assumpta. You were the woman he always loved from the moment he saw you, and to just leave..."  
As the subject turned to her sham of a marriage, Assumpta's voice once again gained her familiar edginess.   
"He did it once before, Niamh, remember that. Anyway, I'm happy now. I'm having a baby, and we're a real family now. That's all that matters."   
Then her face softened as she said, "I love him, Niamh, and he loves me, and that's something I could have never had with Leo."   
That closed the subject.   
"Well good!" Niamh said excitedly, "I'm so happy for you!"   
Assumpta lifted herself off the bed with a sigh and put her arms on the small of her back. She turned back to look at Niamh.   
"I hope the lot down there is as understanding as you, Niamh." Assumpta made a face as she opened the door.   
"I hope so, too." Niamh grinned.   
Assumpta took a minute to stretch before following Niamh carefully down the stairs. She was greatly relieved to hear instead of stunned silence, boisterous laughter.  
She heard Brendan's voice say "Congratulations at last, Peter, may I buy ya' a drink, perhaps?"   
Padraig chimed in with "Way to go, lad, you finally tamed our wild girl......didn't take you long!"   
She smiled at that one. Peter was right, they just had to have some time to let the news sink in. Assumpta was greatly relieved they supported them both.   
Siobhan smiled to Assumpta. "Congratulations, honey....now we can finally stop dreaming!"  
"Oh, Niamh, it's really going to be okay, isn't it? It's going to all be perfect, I know it!"   
"Assumpta, I don't think so," Niamh said softly.   
Assumpta noted Niamh had frozen two steps in front of her with an especially horrified look on her face.   
She didn't catch on to Niamh's meaning. "Why not, Niamh? They're all happy for us like Peter said they would be, it'll be perfect!"  
"That," Niamh said, fear struck and pointing her finger to the customer who just walked in the door, " is why not."   
Assumpta looked to where she was pointing and she, too, froze in unbelievable shock.   
"Oh God," Assumpta whispered, "...this is not happening, it's not happening.."   
Assumpta's already porcelain face blanched even more, as she instantly felt herself go numb. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look the visitor directly in the eye.  
Peter rushed over to Assumpta's side and he put his comforting arms around her protectively. Assumpta quickly buried her head in Peter's chest, waiting for the inevitable.   
The man turned and looked her right in the eye, smiling at her.  
"Assumpta, aren't you looking well this afternoon!"   
He picked up a glass of dark lager from the bar, and judging by his drunken tone, that wasn't his first.   
"Leo.." was all Assumpta managed to croak out, and she cast a helpless look at Peter.  
She knew that this was going to be a less than congenial meeting between the two of them, and for possibly the first time in her life, she was absolutely terrified.   
"Leo, don't touch her, or else-" Peter threatened.  
Leo took a drink and looked back at Assumpta. "I see you still have that damned priest as your bodyguard, Assumpta! Can't stand to have anyone near you except him, can you? Not even your own husband..."   
Leo's eyes glistened with malice, and his gaze pierced Peter from where he stood, arms around Assumpta.   
"Is my wife good for you, Father, eh? Is she? Teaching you the meaning of temptation?"   
Leo took another drink from his now almost empty glass.   
"I mean, you can tell me, it won't harm me a bit, she left me already, for someone 'better suited', or what did you say in the court message, eh? Come on, Assumpta, what did you say?"  
Assumpta's famous Fitzgerald temper was on the rise, and she took a step towards her ex-husband.   
"Listen, Leo McGarvey, I'm warning you, behave yourself or you're barred. Believe it or not I still own this pub, and I can still throw you out." she hissed.   
"Assumpta," Leo demanded, "What was I to you, huh? A bloody 3 month trial?"   
He raised his fist and walked toward her.  
"Touch her, Leo, and I swear..." Peter growled, taking a step forward.  
Leo took one look at Peter and laughed. "I thought we covered that already, Father. Besides, this is nothing to do with you. It's concerning me and my wife."  
"Former.." Assumpta said under her breath.  
"Leo McGarvey, I'm not joking.." Peter warned.  
"Stay out of it, Father..." Leo warned.   
This was beginning to be too much for Assumpta, and she broke down in tears.   
Leo took no notice of his ex-wife's distress. "Oh shut up, Assumpta," Leo said, "I'm the one who should be bawling my eyes out! After all, I wasn't the one who decided our marriage never existed!"   
"Oh, yes you were!" Assumpta shouted through intense tears. "You left me for Dublin, remember?! I couldn't take it anymore, Leo, I just couldn't! I couldn't bear becoming the village joke again- the bitter old maid publican who's shotgun husband left for the big city for 'more oppertunity'! You decided our marriage meant nothing to you long before I made it official, Leo!"   
Leo made no effort to calm down. His eyes pierced Assumpta's as he spat out the words.   
"I left because you didn't love me, Assumpta! I tried, I tried...you never did love me, did you? I've always loved you, Assumpta! Always! I used to think you did too, but you were thinking of someone else the entire 'marriage' weren't you?" Leo said, looking down at her.   
Assumpta started to cry even harder, and Peter cradled her in her arms, kissing her softly, trying to calm her. "Shhh, calm down, love, Assumpta, it's okay..."  
Looking frostily upon this display, Leo caught sight of Peter's hand, and noticed the wedding ring glistening in the sunlight. He then looked at Assumpta's hand, and felt his anger mount when he saw that it was not his wedding ring she was wearing.  
"Oh, don't tell me...don't tell me.." Leo snarled, "You divorced me for the priest?! You divorced me for the bloody village priest?! Mother of Jayz..."   
Outraged, Leo threw the glass he held in his hands to the floor, shattering it into pieces.   
"For the love of God, someone go get Ambrose!" Assumpta pleaded frantically to the regulars, "And hurry it up, will you!"   
Niamh leapt up from her chair and ran as fast as she could out of the pub to the Garda house, grateful for something to do. Siobhan decided to take action as well and so she quickly swept up the broken glass.   
"Leo, don't take it as a shock.....really....you made me realize I couldn't supress my feelings for three more years....so, I have you to thank for part of this..." Assumpta said cynically.  
Peter kissed her, and whispered in her ear "'Stress is bad for the baby, you know that....."   
Hearing this, Leo's jaw scraped the floor.  
"Assumpta Fitzgerald, I can't believe you. You wouldn't stand to have a member of the clergy under your roof for as long as you've lived, and then you start necking the priest..now you're having a child with him?"   
She just stared coldly at him, daring him to speak.  
"Well, aren't you just the Hester Prynne of Ballyk, then, eh, Assumpta? I knew you were always against the Church, but to seduce a priest and have his child, well, that's straining it a bit, even for you."  
It took all of Peter's strength to hold Assumpta back before she went over and punched Leo in the face. She calmed slightly as Peter kissed her again.   
Then with a frosty tone she said, "It didn't happen out of the blue, Leo...and he gave me something you never did. Or would."  
"Such as?"  
"Love." Assumpta whispered, looking down at the floor and closing her eyes tightly.   
"You were too interested in your bloody journalist pursuits, you didn't have time for me...I loved Peter for three years before I knew he felt the same way about me. Peter resigned from the priesthood, and we're married. It took three years, Leo, but I'm happy now-truly happy. Can't you leave it at that?"   
Leo took no notice. "Three years?!? It took you only three years to seduce a priest? Not at all like you, Assumpta. I would have thought with your beauty it would've taken a day, like me..." Leo's eyes were flashing with intense anger as he looked at her.  
"Leo, Peter and I both loved each other from the beginning, and it's over between you and me now, just leave it!" Assumpta pleaded. "Leave it alone! I'm happy now! If I had stayed with you, Leo, you would be miserable! I'm sorry I hurt you, but it's over!"   
Leo stared at her. "Get out of my way, Assumpta." he commanded, striding toward her.   
She didn't move. "No, Leo."   
"Assumpta, I said out of my way!"   
Leo shoved Assumpta forcefully, sending her to the ground. Assumpta let out a scream of pain, and Siobhan tried to run over and assist her. Leo blocked her.   
"Assumpta!!" Peter cried, looking in fear to where his wife lay curled tightly in the corner.   
Brendan and Padraig leapt up from their chairs and went over, ready to barge in.   
"I'm calling Dr. Ryan, now," Siobhan said, surveying the scene with frightened eyes.   
She went behind the bar and hurriedly punched in Michael's number.   
"Leo McGarvey, I told you not to touch my wife!" Peter growled fiercely. He didn't take time to think, but drew back his fist in rage and felt it connect with Leo's jaw.   
Then Peter immediately crouched down to tend to Assumpta, who was moaning softly.   
"Oh my God, love, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.   
"I'm fine, Peter, I think.." Assumpta managed to say, her face twisted in pain.   
"Can you stand?" Peter grabbed her hand, trying to help her up.   
"Hey, Peter," Leo said, wiping the blood off his face, "Look."  
Peter glanced up, and felt Leo's fist slam hard into his mouth. He tasted blood.   
"That's your penance for stealing my wife!" Leo cried.  
"Oh my God!" Assumpta cried, "Peter!" She tried to stand and walk over to him.   
Leo stopped her. "You're not going over there, Assumpta," he said forcefully. "You broke my heart, and now I'm returning the favor."   
Assumpta watched helplessly as Leo punched Peter again.   
"PETER!" Assumpta screamed once again, trying to push Leo out of the way.  
"Assumpta if you touch me again, I'll knock you down once more, I'm not lying." Leo threatened. "It's not my baby you'll lose, so I have no problem with it." he raised his fist.  
Assumpta flinched as he came within an inch of her face.   
"For the love of God, Leo, get away from her!" Padraig exclaimed, trying to pull him away from a frightened Assumpta.   
"Let me go, O'Kelley!"   
All of a sudden, Ambrose came charging into Fitzgerald's like a bull, cuffs in hand. He stood there, taking in the scene for a moment, and then wasted no time in handcuffing Leo and leading him out.  
Assumpta slowly made her way over to Peter in a daze, sobbing. She gently wiped his mouth with a spare tea towel to help the bleeding.  
"Oh, God, Peter, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Assumpta's tears dripped onto Peter's head, but she didn't notice.   
She laid her head on his chest and continued sobbing.   
"It's okay, love," Peter told her. "I'll be fine, trust me. Doc Ryan'll take good care of me, I promise. It's just some minor bruising is all, nothing serious, don't worry."  
Peter managed to smile at her. "Are you okay?" he tenderly touched her side.   
"Yeah. Peter, he hurt you...promise me you'll be okay?"   
"Promise." Peter smiled.  
"And the baby?" he gently placed his hand on Assumpta's abdomen and looked up at her.  
"I don't know, Peter...I don't know.."  
Niamh came up and knelt by Assumpta. "C'mon, girl, let's go to the kitchen and I'll make us a cup of tea, OK?" she laid a hand on her shoulder, urging her up. "Take your mind off things."  
"Okay." Assumpta agreed somewhat reluctantly. Before she followed Niamh, she gave Peter a soft kiss and whispered, "I love you Peter."   
"I love you, too, Assumpta. More than anything. Remember that."   
"I will."  
Niamh put her hand around Assumpta's waist to steady her as they walked into her kitchen.   
"Sit here, Assumpta. I'll get you a sandwich and the tea'll be ready in a moment." Niamh ordered, steering Assumpta to one of her kitchen table chairs.  
Assumpta was still gently weeping, and sniffled just a bit.   
"Niamh?" she asked.   
"Yeah?"   
"How could I be so terrible to Peter- having Leo just barge in like that....I didn't mean..."   
Assumpta lost it then and broke into a gale of fresh crying.   
"Shhhh, Assumpta.. shh..you didn't know he'd come in like that, you didn't know...shh..." Niamh told her, coming to her side and giving her a hug.   
"Don't you mind Leo, now, okay? I want you to worry about two people- you and that baby." Niamh demanded, putting her hand on Assumpta's belly.   
"No more of this stress, okay? You've had enough. Now hush, and I'll bring you some tea. I know the doctor's say to avoid it, but one cup can't hurt, can it?"   
"I suppose not." Assumpta said, trying to smile.   
Niamh brought Assumpta her tea, along with a sandwich and some crisps. "Eat this, it'll make you feel better, trust me."   
Assumpta bit into her sandwich. "Some homecoming, we get, huh?" she said, swallowing. "It's not even 2 o clock and already my husband is wounded and my ex-husband's arrested. What next?"   
"Yeah, well, it's all over now, nothing else will go wrong, I promise you." Niamh assured her.   
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Assumpta smiled.   
"I know I'm right." Niamh told her, turning back to the countertop.   
All of a sudden, Assumpta let out a bone chilling scream. Her sandwich plate and cup of tea both fell to the floor, sending the tea splashing. She curled up in a ball on the cold tile of the kitchen and let out a long, slow moan. Without thinking, Assumpta wrapped her hands tightly around the hard mound of her baby, trying to protect it as best she could. Then everything turned black.   
"Assumpta?!" Niamh cried, whirling around to face her.  
"Oh my God, Assumpta!" Niamh shuddered, her face turning a ghastly white.  
She knelt down beside her and gently shook her. "Assumpta, can you hear me?"  
Niamh found it extremely hard to be calm. She took Assumpta's hands away, and saw that they were completely covered in blood. Tears began to blind her as the shock of the situation settled.   
"Oh, God...Oh, God...MICHAEL!!! Doc, help!"   
Assumpta was dizzy; she didn't know quite what was happening. Her head was reeling, and her body shook with fear. Everything was blurred. She tried to talk, but no words could come out. She thought she saw Dr. Ryan kneeling down beside her with a grim expression on his face. She didn't see Peter. Where was he? He should be here...Assumpta tried to cry out his name, but Niamh shushed her. What was going on?   
She was dimly aware of Michael's voice, he was talking to Niamh about something- then came the sharp prick of a needle. She could make out Peter's figure in the doorway, and she could barely hear him crying as he ran to her- the pounding in her ears was too great to really hear anything. She felt Peter's warm, rough hand grasp her cold one, and saw tears dripping down Peter's face.  
Finally, Assumpta knew why everyone was crowded around her. She wanted to cry, but the pain in her body was too much to even make a sound. Then, Assumpta knew the needle had done it's job, because she was able to talk. The tears flowed freely now. Peter was still holding onto her hand and shushing her.   
Assumpta turned her frightened eyes up to look at her husband. "Peter," she said shakily, "I lost our baby didn't I?"  
Peter just held her as the tears flowed down both their faces. 


End file.
